Por un beso
by Lizy-Michaellis
Summary: En el día internacional del beso, Eriol planea a toda costa celebrarlo de la mejor manera posible con esa chica que ha volteado su mundo de cabeza ¿lo logrará?


_Disclaimer: los personajes utilizados en esta historia son única y exclusivamente propiedad de las chicas de CLAMP, creadoras de estos personajes que tanto amamos, pero eso ya lo saben, ¿verdad?..._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Por un beso… **

Una mañana de abril, aparentemente normal, el sol comenzaba a alzarse en el cielo de la pequeña ciudad de Tomoeda, después de una noche de lluvias torrenciales, los caminos estaban adornados por los árboles que aun goteaban los restos de la lluvia y alegrados por los cantos de los pajarillos que se sacudían también para intentar secarse y comenzar a buscar su alimento, sí, definitivamente aquella era una perfecta mañana, o al menos así le parecía a cierta pelinegra de nombre Tomoyo , que en esos momentos se dirigía tranquilamente a la preparatoria Seijo, dando vueltas de vez en cuando, demostrando así lo feliz que estaba, y es que ¿qué podría arruinar su perfecta mañana?. Nada, al menos esa fue la conclusión a la que llegó, al entrar al salón de clases con una enorme sonrisa, pero no contó con aquel viejo dicho de "no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable".

Y ahí, casualmente –o inevitablemente- se encontraba la persona que menos quería ver, pero antes de perder esa radiante sonrisa, prefirió ignorar a cierto compañero de clases de cabello azulado, ojos grises y lentes, solo lanzándole una mirada de reojo, "eso fue demasiado fácil", pensó la pelinegra, cuando…

-buenos días… Tomoyo-chan –sí, definitivamente cantó victoria demasiado pronto

-buenos días Hiragizawa –dijo resaltando su apellido para darle a entender que no le gustaba que la tratara con tanta confianza, lo que no se esperaba era que al voltear su rostro, la cara del chico inglés estuviera tan cerca de la suya

-Tomoyo, dame un beso -La aludida abrió los ojos con asombro

-¿perdón?

-hoy es el día internacional del beso, así que debes darme un beso para celebrarlo

-¿es en serio que tal cosa como "día del beso" existe?

-desde luego que sí, fue aprobado por la asamblea de la ONU y aplica para todos los países, así que… -"parando" los labios que se dirigían a los de la amatista

-hey, hey, alto –poniendo sus manos frente a su rostro, para detener los labios acosadores del chico- no te creo ni media palabra, seguro es otra de tus tontas mentiras para molestarme, como la goma de mascar en mi libro de geografía

-¿nunca me vas a perdonar por eso?

-¡no!, pase días enteros en las librerías tratando de encontrar otro libro a mediados de curso

-bueno, acepto que lo de la ONU lo inventé, pero es cierto que lo del día del beso es hoy, por lo tanto ¿qué tal si lo celebramos? –levantando sus cejas en un intento de coqueteo

-ni loca, si tal vez fuera el día del abrazo lo pensaría, pero un beso, definitivamente no

-¿es tu última palabra?

-desde lego

-bueno, esperaré a que cambies de opinión

-espera sentado, querido Eriol

Así el día transcurrió con aparente normalidad, pero en la cabeza del joven Hiragizawa seguían surgiendo nuevas y más locas ideas para robarle un beso a la chica que desde hacía ya un tiempo lo traía loquito…

Intentó "caer" sobre ella disimuladamente, pero terminó encima de un miembro del club de judo, quien no estaba muy dispuesto a recibir un beso del inglés, también intentó el viejo truco de "mira hacia allá", pero obviamente esa mujer iba siempre un paso delante de él, intentó una y mil acrobacias, hasta que finalmente en un intento frustrado cayó por las escaleras, antes de quedar inconsciente solo logró escuchar como la dulce voz de su ángel pelinegro gritaba su nombre…

Poco a poco empezaba a recuperar la consciencia, pero unas voces perturbaban su descanso, aun con los ojos cerrados alcanzó a escuchar una parte de la plática…

-¿es en serio que se lanzó por las escaleras? –ese era su amigo Shaoran, no lo veía claramente, pero estaba seguro que tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba incrédulo a quien fuera que estuviera con él –así que finalmente enloqueció

-pobrecito, no le digas esas cosas Shaoran… -esa definitivamente era Sakura

-sea como sea, será mejor que se vayan de una vez, yo me quedaré a esperar a que despierte, y si es necesario lo acompañaré a su casa

-¿segura Tomoyo?

-sí, váyanse tranquilos Shaoran

-ok, vamos Sakura, hasta mañana

-adiós Tomoyo, cuida de Eriol

-váyanse con cuidado chicos… -ya que los chicos se fueron, la pelinegra suspira- ¿en que líos te metes Eriol?...

-"por una mirada un mundo, por una sonrisa un cielo; por un beso… ¡yo no sé qué te diera por un beso!"

-por fin despiertas… -dice acercándose para tocar su mejilla- ¿tanto deseas un beso mío?

-ya te lo dije, te daría lo que fuera por un beso… aunque tampoco puedo… -pero no pudo terminar su frase, pues sus palabras fueron calladas por los labios de la chica de mirada amatista, unos labios que tenían sabor dulce, que eran suaves y cálidos, y lo mejor, ¡lo estaban besando, a él!, por lo que no perdió el tiempo para jalar a la chica para acercarla más a él y profundizar aun más el beso, hasta que por la falta del preciado oxigeno tuvieron que separarse "¡malditos pulmones que piden oxigeno!" pensó el pelinegro, Tomoyo lo observaba con las mejillas pintadas de rojo- no me vas a decir que no extrañabas esto, he bonita

-no tanto como tú, por lo que veo… -comentó sonriente, para unir nuevamente sus labios en un beso ésta vez más dulce y menos apasionado que el anterior

-entonces… ¿me has perdonado?

-¡cállate y bésame!

-como ordene la reina… amor…

-dime

-feliz día del beso

-te quiero tonto…

Notas: si estás leyendo esto, ¡mil gracias! He aquí un microfic, el más corto que he escrito, surgido de una simple frase que dijo un compañero de trabajo, que fue precisamente la que le dijo Eriol a Tomoyo para informarle acerca del día del beso, bueno sin nada más que añadir, si les gustó (y si no, pues también) dejen sus comentarios, son gratis para ustedes y muy valiosos para mi, saludos.


End file.
